To win
by derherher
Summary: Competition? What are Kuroko's teammates involving him in? Maybe having been victors for three years in a row or more, messes up their brain. He wants no part in this, but it seems like he's the center of all this creepy stuff going on. Kagami no harem. KnS/Kagami.
1. Chapter 1

Kagami raises his arm and uses it to wipe the sweat off his forehead, while the other is still dribbling a basketball on the shiny surface beneath him that is now wet and slippery from his dripping sweat. He's been practicing in a deserted local gym he goes to, for at least four hours already. He can exactly tell it must be almost 10 o'clock in the evening because the two guys and three girls who used to play on the other side of the court have left, as they usually do every Sundays. And now he's finally on his own.

His father gives him a good amount of money just to support his hobby, and that allows him to sign up for one of the high end local gyms, the monthly fees are so expensive there aren't too many people here especially at this hour. And that's good. He's been waiting to be left alone with his thoughts. With almost no effort at all, he makes a basket smoothly. The cart beside him is now empty, so he starts moving to gather the orange balls to start over again.

He moves past his black gym bag, his phone is in the net side pocket, and he can see his phone is once again lit up. It rings shortly three times, his ringtone for text messages.

He won't bother to look who it's from, he's sure- no, he knows it must be one of _them._ Kagami would've thought it's beyond ridiculous to even communicate with _them. _Of course it would be, because he remembers correctly that they have to lower their stuck up noses to be able to see his face and talk to him, with a few exception of course, one of them is short, even though he seems to think he's at least a foot taller than he, proven when the other pushed him down on his butt. Anyway, they began sending him text messages regularly, and he doesn't want to remember what they say.

So what's with the sudden change? That, he's still pondering about. That is why he's been spending an awful lot of time at the new polished court, he can still smell the paint. He can't hold back a shudder that went through his body, he doesn't want to anyway-the thought alone is already intimidating him. He considers himself to be lucky that they happen to be scattered in different cities, though not really all of them, so apparently he's not so lucky.

And the ones nearby happen to be the ones he's creeped out by the most. Although, that saying goes without having encountered the rest face-to-face.

* * *

_First._

"Kagamicchi! It's a real coincidence seeing you here!" Shiny golden hair reflects the little light that peeks through thick clouds, it's going to rain soon.

Kagami had his headphones on when one of the generation of miracles waves his hand, his wire bracelets slide down his arm, the charms moving violently following the rhythm of his excited waving. He pulls the headphones down around his neck, and he was only able to catch the last three words of the other's sentence. He's on his way back home from the grocery store, he planned it to be a quick trip before the sun disappears. "..Kise." He calls out unenthusiastically.

Kise pouts. "You don't look happy seeing me-ssu!"

"I just wanna go home before it rains. Nothing personal." He doesn't really intend to be rude, but dark sky during the day sometimes puts him in a bad mood.

"Don't worry about the rain." Kise grins, and summons a long umbrella from behind his back.

Kagami is unsure if he just saw Kise winking an eye at him, all he is seeing now is just Kise's wide smile while he's closing the distance between them. "If you want a match with me, forget it." He knows Kise has been heated to fight him again, fairly this time without his knee injury, but there's no way he would, at least right now. "I already have a plan."

"Well, cancel it."

Kagami knew. He knew something's off from the first time he saw the blond today. He's been smiling – sure he's a cheerful person – but the kind of smile he's giving him now is, _weird._ Kise's eyes were going up and down, scanning him; he thought at first Kise was probably criticizing his choice of clothing in his head, but that's not true. He can't help but to notice the other's been staring at his crotch, Kagami had to actually briefly glance down to check if his fly is open or something – it isn't.

And Kise notices the movement of his eyes, his grin grows a bit wider, then suddenly it turns to a pout. Kagami raises an eyebrow in confusion. "I can't. We can always play another time. Tomorrow will work." The sentences flow through his lips before he can stop it. The guy in front of him is clearly acting strange, his instinct keeps telling him to leave right away, but somehow he can't. Maybe Kise's somewhat evil presence keeps him rooted at his spot.

Kise tilts his head to the side, golden fringe moves along to the side smoothly, covering part of his eyes, making him look more menacing to Kagami. "Come on. Do you hate me?" As if all this wasn't enough, the thick clouds decide to move and hide the sun completely behind it. Everything is now dark grey, some parts of the streets are covered in shadow, and so is part of Kise's face.

"Oi, Kise. I really gotta get going. Alex is waiting for me, and mostly the foods I bought. I'm making a farewell feast for her, you know, she's going back to America tomorrow. I'll call and let you know when I'm free, I promise." Wait, what? Kagami furrows his eyebrows as soon as he finishes. Why does he feel like he owes Kise? He's the one who came up to him out of nowhere and demands him to cancel his plan, as if he has the right to do that. "I mean, get lost. I'm in a hurry." He brushes past the guy and runs to cross the street even though the go sign has stopped blinking.

Before that he swears he heard Kise saying something with 'my boyfriend' at the end. Unbelievable. What was that all about?

Now Kagami wish he had left before he was forced into having an unpleasant conversation with the model.

Because he now has at least ten bouquets of flowers that must be kind of pricey, scattered around on the floor in his living room. Does that mean that creepy guy know his address? Well, it doesn't really matter anyway because despite that, the guy hasn't come visiting him. But if he does show up, he'll be ready to call the cops. It may seem too extreme, but Kise's not the only one creeping him out and he's about to have enough of all this.

* * *

AN: Um. Tell me what you think of my Kagami here. And Kise is a bit out of character here isn't he? xD

I'm planning to write about Aomine next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for you supports!:)**

* * *

_Second._

Three baskets to five. He lost, but that's an improvement.

Usually he would've been rendered useless in a one-on-one, but he managed to score three times against the dark bluenet. He feels like he's moving faster, or as a realization hits him hard, Aomine was moving much slower than usual.

"Bastard! You went easy on me, didn't you!?"

Aomine raises his arms, a lopsided smirk is etched on his face. "Honestly, no." Kagami still glares at him, and he shrugs. "My mind was somewhere else, that's all."

And yet he still won, Kagami scowls.

"Hey, I'm starving." Aomine bends over to grab his bag, then slings it onto his shoulder. He pops his neck until a small crack is heard. "Let's get something to eat."

Kagami frowns at his empty water bottle. And to go somewhere for a lunch with his rival isn't something he wants to do in the weekends. But he's hungry as well so why not. "Where?" He glances quickly at Aomine's half full water bottle, and looking at it makes his throat feels even dryer.

A couple seconds later, something is thrown to his direction, his hands automatically catch it, it's the half full bottle. Kagami stares at it, his need and his pride are struggling to top each other.

"You'd rather die of dehydration?" Aomine asks when Kagami is boring his glare into the innocent object.

Kagami swears. "I don't owe you anything." He says as he gulps down the refreshing liquid. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand slowly, then mutters 'thanks' hoping the other didn't catch it. But instead of demanding him to say it once more and louder as he has expected, Aomine stays silent as if the half hearted thanks is enough for him.

The corner of his lips twitch into a small frown, now he feels like an ungrateful person.

He shoves his hand into his right pocket and rummages through his stuff inside. With his fingers, he can feel a few bills folded in two. He sighs inwardly in relief, he didn't forget to bring money, and he knows exactly how much he has. He has enough to pay for two meals. He's now feeling very awkward out of the blue, and shy. He doesn't want to ask what he's about to ask, but he speaks up anyway, he ignores his inner self's protest.

"Where do you wanna eat?" Kagami asks again. "It's on me." His face feels hot, but hopefully it's because of the sun, not because of the sudden rush of feeling like they're on a date. He prays Aomine won't deny his offer, he doesn't want the unnecessary drama.

"Sure, wherever. How abou Maji?"

Kagami does a small celebration in his head, for two reasons. "Sounds good." He wanted to go there anyway.

* * *

The lunch itself was uneventful. They ate in silence, starring out the window. The smell of the fries was damn good, he had to cut back on the burgers and replaced it with a tray of salty fries.

Other than the fries, the only interesting thing was to see a little girl fell off her bike, and her twin brother came to help only to trip over one of the wheels. None of them cried though.

Kagami stares at the steaming ramen in front of him. Lunch was like a few hours ago, maybe. Then a thought comes up to him. Why did he feel the need to treat Aomine to lunch? Putting that aside, the small game he had with the guy, comes into play in his mind. Aomine seemed sluggish. Kagami managed to stop Aomine's offense and steal the ball from him a few times. And Aomine's godlike speed wasn't there, he's almost as slow as Kuroko.

He also noticed Aomine bumped into him a lot, as if he's suddenly clumsy at basketball. Kagami laughs at that, something like that isn't supposed to happen to an annoying basketball prodigy like Aomine. Maybe something is troubling him, he should've asked. And before he knows it, his phone is already pressed against his ear, ringing. He wants to hang up, it would be quick, but he's too late.

"'Sup?" A voice on the other line is heard.

Kagami curses himself. His mouth opens but no sounds come out. He doesn't even know what he's supposed to say, and why he's calling in the first place.  
He stutters, he shouldn't have forced himself to talk when he's not ready, but his mind is in a jumble, he can't think. "A- Aomine!?"

"You okay?" Aomine's deep voice sounds close. Kagami relaxes his arm muscle and stops pressing his phone so hard against his ear.

"I was-" _worried about you, you didn't seem like yourself. I should've been the one asking that._ Yeah, right. As if he would say that. "Wrong number, man. Sorry." And he hangs up.

Kagami presses his eyes close, the steam from the bowl is still rising onto his face, helping him feel warmer, but he doesn't need it. He feels like he's blushing. He stares angrily at the now soaked noodles, the soup is almost empty. He grabs his chopsticks and begins gulping down the luke-warm noodles.

He coughs midway when his phone beside him rings. It's Aomine, it says so on the screen.

"Yo." Aomine greets right away, if he sounded indifferent a moment ago, now he sounds kind of playful. Did Aomine intend to call his girlfriend or something? Kagami doesn't like the impression it left on him.

"Geez, what now?"

"You're the one who called me earlier."

"I told you I dialed a wrong number."

"Yeah, right. I believe you."

Kagami has been walking around the living room while talking, he catches his own reflection on the balcony glass door. He's definitely blushing. But from anger, he hopes. No, he's sure it's from anger. "Just leave me alone, will ya?"

"No worries, I won't send flowers like Kise."

"What are you talking about?" One thing is for sure, Kagami is glad they aren't having this conversation face to face, because he's a wreck right now. And the fact that Aomine knows about the flowers, he maybe knows Kise's intention too.

"Kise bragged about it to everyone. And now they'll start making their moves. Including me."

His heart sinks. The reflection of his surprised look is replaced with five sinister shadows. "Everyone?" It comes out as a whisper, he can't summon enough energy to speak louder than that. Does Aomine mean every single bastard who used to be Kuroko's teammates? Suddenly he remembers he's angry. "You sound a lot more confident on the phone, moron. I thought for once you weren't not likable."

"So you're saying you liked hanging out with me today?"

"When you didn't talk, yeah." He heads to the bathroom and starts undressing. He forgot to shower right when he got home, now he feels sticky and disgusting. He trips on one of the flower bouquets Kise sent him. Kagami swears audibly to the other side of the line.

"Something's wrong?" Aomine can probably hear him bumping his head to the door frame.

"You bet. You're creepy. Bye." He presses the red button and throws his phone over his shoulder to the other side of the room. He won't even care if it breaks, at least at the moment, he'll mourn over it later.

After that little incident, he regularly receives disgusting beyond belief texts, every morning, noon, afternoon, evening, night before bed. He starts to think Aomine's doing it with the sole purpose to annoy him. Not to mention Kise, as if the extravagant flowers aren't enough, though he stopped with the flowers after a while, thankfully.

He's been very careful not to go outside unless he absolutely needs to, and when he does, he does it as quickly as possible with a hood over his head, looking like a robber.

Two is enough, he won't be able to handle five. Aomine is lying, he's just taunting him. Still, he shudders, it seems like he's the one who's lying to himself.


End file.
